Conventional fraud detection systems rely on browser data to connect an operator of an account to transactions. For example, when a transaction is initiated from the browser, the fraud detection systems collect attributes received from the browser and compare the attributes with already collected attributes and user data to determine risk associated with the transaction. The measure of risk may indicate whether a transaction is generated by an owner of the account or by a third party attempting to commit fraud.
The trend in technology, however, is to install native applications on a client device and use the native applications to initiate transactions that have previously been initiated from the browser. Because the native applications do not interact with the browser, the browser generated attributes are not provided to the fraud detection systems to measure risk of the transactions initiated from the native applications. Similarly, when a browser initiates transactions, native application attributes are not provided to the fraud detection systems to measure risk of the transactions initiated from the browser. As a result, some attributes available on the client device that the fraud detection systems may use to accurately measure risk are not provided to the fraud detection systems. This, in turn, increases the risk that the fraud detection system will not detect fraudulent transactions.
Embodiments of the disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.